A Long List of Problems
by Duo's Gurl
Summary: Hi, it's DG back again with...(drumroll)...A LONG LIST OF PROBLEMS!! If you like DuoxHilde and QuatrexDorothy, you'll like this! NO YAOI IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!! NO FLAMES!!


Disclaimer-I wanted to let you in on a secret...I DON'T OWN GW!!!  
  
Author' s Note- Hi, DG back here, but with A Long List of Problems. This   
is number 2 in my problem series, which have nothing to do with each   
other. The setting is during the end of the major war, when Hilde risked   
her life to get info to Duo and Dorothy stabbed Quatre. This focuses on   
what happened afterwards, so it is a WYDS, and has nada to do with Girl   
Problems.  
  
  
Duo glanced up from his Gundam cockpit, cursing fate. Hilde still was in   
critical and he had to destroy his Gundam some way to keep the peace.   
His life was slowly falling apart. With nothing to keep up his happy go   
lucky facade, he was miserable, but this time you could see it. His face   
was dirty and somewhat charred from the final fight, with white streaks   
running down from when he cried for Hilde. In truth, he was as close to   
death as Hilde. If not closer.  
  
  
"Get off me! Get off MEEE!!" Quatre screamed, trying to shake off the   
doctors tending to the stab wound. He didn't care if he was hurt. He   
needed to get back to her. He sure wasn't going to get any help from   
Trowa, his mind growled angrily. Trowa hated her, and Quatre hated Trowa   
for that. Couldn't he see, Dorothy had no choice but to use the Zero   
system against Quatre, or white fang would have dubbed her a traitor?   
Traitors don't live long, Quatre thought. Fighting feebly against   
doctors, he slumped back against the pillows, the anesthesia taking   
effect.  
  
Hilde's mind bubbled. Faint memories of talking to Relena, stealing a MS   
and almost telling Duo how she felt fought against the retreating   
darkness that had muffled her brain. She marveled at the control over   
her eyes, the first part of her body she had complete control of. She   
blinked several times, the light too much, but then came accustomed to   
it. Her bright eyes scanned the room, over the chair next to her bed,   
the linoleum floor, and the crisp, spotless metal table on the other   
side of her bed. Then to the red roses neatly set in a vase on the   
table. They' re beautiful, she thought, are they from...Her eyes darted   
to the window, where a shadowy shape had shifted positions, light snores   
blowing stands of chestnut hair away from his face.  
  
A girl with long flowing platinum blonde hair stood in front of a   
hospital door. With ragged and ripped clothes and scratches everywhere,   
it was a wonder she was allowed into the pristine hospital. But this   
young woman was one whose will rarely allowed her to not get her way.   
But still she just stared at the door, tears running down her face. Her   
hand came ever closer to the handle, closer until it was touching. She   
gathered her wits about her and opened the door and slid in, closing it   
with a click that indicated that she locked the world out, too.  
  
Quatre stirred from his medicine induced sleep with a raging headache,   
which was only made worse by the blaring light. His first thought was to   
call a nurse, but was stopped in his tracks by the sound of muffled   
sobbing. Whipping his head in the direction of the foreign noise, He   
gasped in mixed delight and a rushing sadness at the sight of a   
bedraggled Dorothy Catalonia, crying in the corner.  
  
  
Hilde gasped audibly, causing the specter in the window to jump visibly,   
alarmed at the slightest stir she might have caused. "Hilde? Babe, is   
that you? Oh my holy god......" His voice trailed as he stole silently   
over to her bed. Hilde, feigning sleep to see what Duo would do, gazed   
at him through concealed, slightly open eyes. Duo looked crestfallen,   
but decided to continue his moonlight vigil beside her bed. Slumping in   
the chair next to the stainless steel bed, he cried. Laying his head on   
her pale arm, he sobbed his troubles to her still form, not knowing she   
would hear every word as he poured his soul out to her.  
  
  
  
Quatre gazed at Dorothy for what seemed like for hours. Her sobbing had   
receded to stifled whimpers, and Quatre had felt his heart go out to   
her. When she finally looked up, he felt his heart beat faster, in the   
hopes she would come over by him. But his hopes were not rewarded, not   
in the least perception. Her eyes were closed, and she was leaning   
forward on the table, her hands gripping the area around her temples.   
Eyes still closed, she muttered darkly, "I survived for you, oh yes, I   
did. But what does it matter   
now......unforgivable.........stained......hates...hates me now." With   
that she slammed her head in her arm and started sobbing again. Quatre   
couldn't let her mentally abuse herself anymore, he had to help her.   
Gathering his strength he unsteadily placed on foot on the cold floor,   
and wincing a bit, the other. Gathering balance he stood up and walked   
an unsteady course to Dorothy, who was still crying softly into her   
arms, unaware of Quatre' s slow but steady course towards her.  
  
  
  
Duo cried nothings into Hilde' s arm, totally devoid of any hope she   
would awaken. Why should she. He was Shinigami, the god of death.   
Anybody who got too close was doomed. He was convinced she would die   
soon, and couldn't take the torture any longer. He cried for the first   
time in his life, whispering in between sobs how much he loved her, how   
sorry he was, how he wished it could have been him. Hilde was shocked.   
Fully awake and not hiding it, she reached her free hand over and   
stroked Duo's hair, close to tears herself. She could feel Duo's hold on   
her arm loosen, and a whisper resembling one of a small, alone child   
reached her ears. "Hilde?"  
  
Dorothy was lost in her own black nothing, alone and scared, the   
complete opposite of her former independent self. She now saw the truth,   
that war was terrible, it ripped people apart, crushed emotions, made   
people see the awful truth underneath the wonderful lies. She had   
learned the hard way, and now she had to pay for it. She slid deeper   
into depression but was pulled out abruptly by the sound of Quatre' s   
soft voice in her ear, "Do you want to be alone? I' m great company if   
you give me a chance."  
  
Oh great, Quatre thought, that will scare her off for sure. So there he   
was in that tense situation, hugging her from behind with his lips   
scraping her ear. Much to his delight, and amazement, she reached her   
hands up to his face, pulling his lips closer to hers until they were   
millimeters apart. "I could use some company..."  
  
  
"Hilde?" He brought his huge violet eyes to hers. She started to pull   
her hand away from his silky locks but he grabbed it and held it to the   
side of his face, as if her hand was removed from him she'd disappear.   
"Duo...do you really...do you really lo..."She was silenced by his   
finger on her lips, which was soon replaced by his lips.  
  
Dr.Protire was on his morning route around the hospital halls,   
distributing medicine and checking heart rates. "All right, Mrs.   
Lawrence, I think your alleged tumor was just a freckle! Imagine that!   
Now, if you excuse me, I have other patients to check on..." Leaving   
Mrs. Lawrence to the nurses, he checked his chart to see who was next.   
"Ah, Mr. Winner...nice kid..."He knocked on Quatre' s door, and   
receiving no answer, peeped his head inside. "Oh my..." He pulled his   
head out and shut the door. "Excuse me, doctor, how is Mr. Winner   
doing?" Dr. Protire pulled Quatre's medicine nurse aside and said, "I   
know this might sound very strange, but he's * ahem * occupied with   
someone at the moment. The nurse giggled. "You know, that' s pretty   
funny, because I found that Schbeiker girl in a similar...situation this   
morning."   
  
  
  
  



End file.
